


Work Study

by SophieD



Series: Parker and Alex [21]
Category: Leverage, Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Job - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Prison, Work, famslash, job hunt, parole, relationship, what are you good at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex needs a job.  Parker tries to help her find something she can do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Study

**Author's Note:**

> love comments. and shares. and comments.

I’m pissed as I come through the door of the apartment. I throw my keys on the table and watch them skid across the top onto the floor. “And fuck you too!” I swear at them.

Parker is sitting in the living room. “Alex? What’s wrong?” I go to her and flop myself onto the sofa next to her. “Fucking parole officer. Says I’ve been ‘looking’ for a job long enough. It’s time to actually find one.” “And that makes you mad?” I sigh loudly. “Yeah. I guess. I just don’t know what I can do.” “You can do lots of things Alex.” I look at her. “I know you’re trying to be helpful Parker but it’s not working.” She shrugs. “I think the coffee store next door is looking for someone.” I glare at her and she holds up her hands in self-defense.

“Well what are you good at?” she asks. “Then maybe we can figure out something you want to do.” I sigh again. “Well, let’s see, I’m really good at smuggling drugs.” Parker raises her eyebrows and I glare at her again. “I guess I’m good at recruiting women to work for me.” “Because you’re good at sex” she adds. I laugh. “Yeah but that’s not really a marketable skill.” She shrugs. “What else?” “I can say ‘FUCK OFF’ in six different languages…” Parker laughs. “OK. Good with languages. That’s a start.” She thinks for a minute. “And you can make really good stir fry.” I groan and drop my head into my hands.  
“Didn't they teach you anything in prison?“ “The only thing prison taught me was how to be really good at folding clothes and raking leaves.” “And you don’t want to…” I lift my head and give her another look. She holds up her hands again and I drop my head back into my hands. 

Parker is quiet for a few minutes then, very softly she says, “I have an idea what you’d be good at.” I pick up my head again. “Yeah?” “When I steal things, sometimes the hardest thing, it’s when the job is done. I have the stuff but I can’t do anything with it. I need to sell it. Or get it home. Or to a buyer.” I look at her incredulously. “Parker? Are you insane?” She blinks a couple of times. “Why do people always ask me that?” I laugh. “Because the idea is ridiculous.” “How is it ridiculous? You’re good at moving things. Things need to be moved.” I can’t believe she’s even suggesting I be a fence or a smuggler or whatever it is that she’s proposing. “It’s ridiculous Parker because it’s illegal. I can’t be involved in anything like that. I’m a felon for God sake. I don’t want to go back to prison. I can’t. I won’t. Ever!”

Parker just looks at me. Finally she says “Pssht. I’m not saying you should move my stuff. I just know that lots of people need stuff moved. They don’t want to deal with the airlines and customs and all the crap that goes on. You’re good at that kind of thing. You can do that for them.” I think about that for a moment. “You know Parker, that’s not a half bad idea.” She smiles. “So you’re happy now?” I lean very close to her. “Yeah I’m happy now. You know, you did mention something else that I am good at…” I say as I touch my lips to hers. “You’re going to make some stir fry?” I laugh. “Maybe later. I want to show you what else I can do right now.” Then, very softly, she says “Goody” before I can cover her mouth with mine.


End file.
